


Fathers and Children

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Jack Drake picked up the phone, the voice that came out of his receiver sounded like a computer, and he expected to hear a credit card offer or perhaps a suggestion that he buy life insurance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fathers and Children

**Author's Note:**

> When Jack Drake picked up the phone, the voice that came out of his receiver sounded like a computer, and he expected to hear a credit card offer or perhaps a suggestion that he buy life insurance.

When Jack Drake picked up the phone, the voice that came out of his receiver sounded like a computer, and he expected to hear a credit card offer or perhaps a suggestion that he buy life insurance.

"Mr. Drake?"

He blinked at the personalization. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Tim and his life as Robin."

"What?" Jack stared at the phone in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

"I...you can call me Oracle."

"Oracle? Great, another goddamned superhero. I'm not interested."

"Wait, please! Please just give me five minutes."

"Did Tim ask you to call?"

"No, he hasn't contacted any of us. But I have a somewhat unique perspective on this situation and I thought it might be helpful."

His hand twitched to hang up, but curiosity got the better of him. "What did you want to say?"

"I used to be a superhero," Oracle said, "until the day I was shot."

Intrigued despite himself, Jack dragged a kitchen chair up behind him and sat down. "Shot?"

"Yes. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The computerized voice managed to sound resigned.

Behind him, he heard Dana. "Who's on the phone?"

He waved a hand to tell her he was concentrating. "Go on."

"My...significant other is still a superhero. I have a role to play, but every night I face the possibility this person might not come back. So, you see I understand your concerns."

"If this is supposed to convince me to let Tim go back to that life, it's pretty pathetic."

Laughter like a wheeze. "No, Mr. Drake, I just want to help you understand your son. Will you let me?"

Jack swallowed. "If you can do that, I'd be grateful. But why are you doing this?"

There was a long silence. "Because I wish someone could do this for my father."

\--end--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Connect (the communication is a liar's game remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384051) by [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor)




End file.
